Ophanimon
|level=Mega |jatype=Ophan |entype=Angel |attribute=Vaccine |family=Virus Busters |size=20G''Digimon Pendulum Progress 2.0: Armageddon Army'' |debut= |from=AngewomonDigimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 |to=Ophanimon C * (w/ ChronoCore)Digimon World Dusk |slide=Laylamon Ophanimon Falldown Mode and Digimon Collectors, "Bloody Castle: The Fallen Holy Mother" ?? |java=Rica Fukami |javan=(Frontier) |java2=Yuka Tokumitsu |java2n=(Adventure) |enva=Mary Elizabeth McGlynn |envan=(Frontier) |partner=Kari Kamiya Chief Glare Sunburst Mirei Mikagura Maid Legend Angels |jacards= , , , , , |encards= , |n1=(Ko:) 오파니몬 Ofanimon |s1=Laylamon |s2=Ophanimon C |s3=Ophanimon Falldown Mode |s4=Ophanimon X |n3=(En:) Orphanimon''Digimon Frontier (manhua)'' |g1=Celestial Digimon }} Ophanimon is an Angel Digimon. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is a -like being who imparts the loving and merciful side of God. It is the final form of feminine Angel Digimon. It was responsible for banishing the former Angel-species Cho-Hakkaimon from heaven for an unspecified crime, but it's also thought that Laylamon, who fell from heaven and became known as the "Goddess of Darkness", was itself originally an Ophanimon. Attacks *' 's Javelin'This attack is named "Shining Javelin" on , and "Shinning Javelin" in Digimon Battle.: Radiates a beam of purifying light from its javelin. *' Crystal'This attack is named "Sephirothe Crystal" on , "Sephirote Crystal" in Digimon Battle, and "Sephirothic C" in Digimon World Championship.: Manifest ten crystals between its hands, in a Sefirot formation, and fires them. **'Air Sefirot Crystal' *'Eden's Needle' *'Eden's Air' Design Ophanimon is an angel with ten golden wings, clad in green armor and wielding a spear. Its shoulder pauldrons are wheel-like in reference to the traditional depiction of as chariot wheels while its helmet has the head of a bird, bull, and a lion in reference to the traditional depiction of as having four faces. Its role among the Celestial Digimon as imparter of the loving and merciful side of God draws inspiration from the mythological . Under the mask, Ophanimon has blonde hair and blue eyes. In Digimon Linkz, its heeled shoes are the same golden hue as its heavenly wings. Etymologies ;Ofanimon (オファニモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * , a type of in . ;Ophanimon Name used in Digimon Frontier and American English media. * , a type of in . Fiction Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 Digimon Frontier Digital Monster D-Project When a hacker represented by a DemiDevimon attempts to delete the game, Ophanimon manages to save it and bring the player into the game, guiding him. Ophanimon is one of the Megas of Area 6, following Angewomon. The Salamon in Area 6 will have an Ophanimon in its party when fought. Digimon World 4 Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Ophanimon digivolves from Angewomon and MagnaAngemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order An Ophanimon lives in the Night Church and is its minister. It asks the for a donation, and states if they donate, something good will happen to them. After donating 10,000 bits, the Ophanimon thanks them because it had now been freed from a curse that had been place upon it from defeating the Demon King, and that a human donating a large sum of money was the only way to be freed from the curse. As thanks for freeing it, Ophanimon joins the City, though it runs away when the Hero asks for their money back, leading the Hero to doubt if it was actually true. Ophanimon joins the research lab, and will teach Flame and Holy attacks in exchange for a fee. Ophanimon is a Holy Vaccine type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Angewomon, , and Meicrackmon Vicious Mode, and can DNA Digivolve to Rosemon Burst Mode with Rosemon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS Ophanimon is an NPC found during a quest. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ophanimon is #337, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 308 HP, 366 MP, 178 Attack, 148 Defense, 177 Spirit, 137 Speed and 77 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Nimbus, Economizer S, and HealingWave traits. Ophanimon can digivolve from Angewomon at level 64 with Holy EXP 27000 and Spirit 355. Ophanimon can DNA digivolve from Taomon and Silphymon if your base Digimon is at least level 59, with 400 spirit, but only if you have previously befriended an Angewomon. Ophanimon can DNA digivolve to Rosemon Burst Mode with Rosemon. Ophanimon can be hatched from the Angel Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Ophanimon is #230, and is a Mega-level, Tank-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Paralysis Barrier, God Eye, Item Master, and Healing Wave traits. Ophanimon digivolves from Angewomon. In order to digivolve into Ophanimon, your Digimon must be at least level 41 with 130 defense, 150 speed, and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived Ophanimon. It can be hatched from the Beauty DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Ophanimon DigiFuses from Angewomon, Piximon, and Unimon, and can DigiFuse to Gallantmon Crimson Mode with Gallantmon, ShineGreymon, and Vermilimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Ophanimon is a Light Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Angewomon and Piximon. Its special attack is Eden's Javelin and its support skill is Holy Ring, which increases HP recovery effects by 20%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Ophanimon is #229 and is a Light Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Angewomon and Piximon. Its special attack is Eden's Javelin and its support skill is Holy Ring, which increases HP recovery effects by 20%. Digimon Battle Ophanimon is Gatomon's Mega Digivolution, digivolving from Angewomon. Ophanimon can digivolve to Laylamon. Digimon Heroes! Ophanimon summons the player to File Island to stop the war and unite the island.Digimon Crusader Brings Agumon to iOS Digimon Masters Opanimon is a Side Mega of Angewomon. Digimon Heroes! Ofanimon digivolves from Angewomon. Digimon Soul Chaser Ophanimon digivolves from Angewomon. Digimon Links Ophanimon digivolves from Angewomon, Chirinmon, and Piximon. Digimon ReArise Ophanimon may digivolve from Angewomon and may digivolve to Ophanimon Falldown Mode. Notes and references